Several types of chronographs, such as the simple three-cycle chronograph or the two-cycle double-pusher chronograph whose mechanisms use a column wheel, are known. These are cumbersome embodiments, and their assembly requires highly skilled workers.
Double-pusher shuttle chronographs, without column wheels, in which the starting and stopping are produced by successively depressing the first pusher and the resetting to zero is produced by depressing the second pusher, are also known. These shuttle chronographs are less cumbersome and easier to assemble and to regulate. The ETA 7750 caliber that is well known to all watchmakers is such a shuttle chronograph and is used by numerous watch manufacturers.